


Gjør det sjøl

by SansaTheBird



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: En slags julefic, Lite plot, M/M, Skandi Smut, Tatt på fersken
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaTheBird/pseuds/SansaTheBird
Summary: Det tar på å holde tritt med alle familieselskapene i jula. Særlig når Even skal gå rundt i dress og være sjukt fin hele tida..





	Gjør det sjøl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allieverwas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieverwas/gifts).



> Denne ficen er til Allie, ikke fordi jeg tror at en smutty one-shot er det du ønsker deg mer enn noe annet til jul, altså..  
> Nei, det handler om en samtale vi hadde på jodel før vi kjente hverandre og at jeg faktisk har lovet deg denne en gang i tida. Jeg liker å holde det jeg lover, selv om det tar litt tid iblant. Så her er det bare å slå seg løs med ordsøk og finne ut hvor mange ganger jeg har trått utenfor komfortsona nå og brukt _det_ ordet.

Julestjerna på stuebordet er allerede halvstusselig, selv om det bare er tredje juledag. Godteskåla er dessuten tom for øyeblikket. Isak forsøker å ignorere det siste og kroer seg isteden godt inn hjørnet av svigerforeldrenes altoppslukende sofa. Kanskje konsentrasjonen kommer om han bare finner rett sittestilling? Hadde sikkert hjulpet om han ikke var så grunnleggende stappmett også, eller om ikke folka i leiligheten over ikke krangla på andre timen nå.

Dagens misjon er å lese! La jul være jul og ta fatt på neste semesters pensum. Det i kjemi, der det eksplisitt sto i studieplanen at han må ha grunnleggende kjennskap til fagtermer. Etter forrige semesters rotterace, akter han å være i forkant denne gangen, jul hos svigers be damned. Even var helt med på det, Sigrid og Jan også. 

De har stukket på lunsj til nok et vagt familiemedlem. En Isak sannsynligvis kun skimta i det fjerne på den sølvbryllupsfesten til Sigrid og Jan i fjor vår. Familien Bech Næsheim har nemlig _program_. Greier som skal foregå hver bidige time; hele jula - romjula også! Man kan faktisk få høy puls av mindre!

Isak er ikke vant til sånt. Selv som barn var jula stille hjemme hos dem. Bare foreldrene, Lea og han selv. Late morgener, kakao og pepperkaker foran tven og et og annet slag kort hvis mamma var i form til det. Konseptet funka bra det, helt til han begynte å kjede seg mellom andre og tredje dag en gang og Jonas fremdeles ikke var ferdig med alle familieselskapene. 

Nå er det han selv som har vært med på det ene selskapet etter det andre. Ja - bortsett fra i dag da. Har ikke vært så verst, for til og med julelunsjen med mamma og pappa på første dag ble ganske koselig da Lea dukket opp. 

Isak har null grunn til å klage, bare at han skulle ønske de sa ja til Eskilds tilbud om å låne Linns rom istedenfor å bo hos Evens foreldre. Særlig fordi det er begrensa hvor mye spennende de kan finne på her, og det faktum at jula til nå har vært en eneste stor teasefest. 

Even i mørk dress som strammer akkurat perfekt over rumpa, for eksempel. Alle de gangene på julaften han bøyde seg ned for å fiske opp nok en pakke fra under juletreet.. Isak blir kortpusta bare han tenker på det, for han satt halve julaften og lurte på hvorfor i all verden det ikke er sosialt akseptert å avbryte kaffeslabberaset for å stikke og pule på do. 

Og Even har ikke akkurat vært særlig grei heller. Ikke sånn som han beinflørta under middagsbordet hjemme hos farmoren sin i går, eller den hånda som liksom streifa “tilfeldig” over rumpa hans hver gang de passerte hverandre. Det aller verste er kanskje den blunkinga. Den litt rare som ikke egentlig er blunking, men som er dritfin likevel. Den han drar når han skjønner at Isak sliter, og som leveres med det forbanna fine smilet også.. 

Så Isak har gått rundt i flere dager og kikka, uten mulighet til å gjøre en damn shit. Det tør de faktisk ikke, for det er sjukt lytt i sånne gamle leiligheter og den hersens loftssenga til Even knirker som et uvær. Dessuten kan det når som helst komme et par kjappe rapp på døra fordi noen har fått for seg at de trenger mer julegodt, kaffe eller bare ei litta krumkake. Og bare tanken på å blir tatt med buksene nede hos svigers kjennes ganske så uaktuell. De har snakka om det så klart, på forhånd også. Tenkte det skulle gå helt fint bare for ei uke, men akkurat nå føles den uka mer som et år.

Faen, han burde ikke begynt å tenke på det her nå. Han skal lese, trenger å lese! Men Isak kjenner allerede hvordan pikken begynner å presse mot det ru buksestoffet. Er hard nok til at det frister å åpne gylfen, dytte hånda nedi og få letta litt på det presset. Hadde sikkert konsa bedre om han fikk seg en runk nå. 

Han kikker seg rundt i den tomme leiligheten. Det er sjukt fristende, nå som han er alene og alt. Bare han selv, kjemiboka og den hersens halvdøde julestjerna som vitner. Nesten på automatikk åpner han den øverste knappen i gylfen. Får lirka hånda innafor og lukker fornøyd øynene når han kjenner pikken rykke til gjennom stoffet i bokseren. 

Det her er digg! 

Isak stønner lavmælt mens han tillater seg å gni håndbaken opp og ned langs konturene av pikken. Lener hodet tilbake mot sofaryggen og lever seg inn i det. Harde, seine tak som sender varme ilinger helt opp i magen. Bokseren er ganske kjapt bare i veien, det burde han skjønt. Han drar hånda helt opp og trekker pusten dypt før han smyger den ned igjen, denne gangen innafor bokserstrikken også. Endelig hud mot hud!  
Han tar godt tak rundt skaftet og grynter høylytt mens han drar tommelen over tuppen. Drar med seg seige, klissete dråper nedover igjen. 

Så hører han et smell. Isak sperrer opp øya med hjertet dundrende i halsen, og det er som et instinkt når han trekker hånda lynraskt til seg. En skarp lyd fra et eller annet sted. Her i leiligheten? Kommer det noen nå? Shit! 

Han kommer helt ut av det, selv om det sikkert bare var i bygninga et sted. Plutselig kjennes det hakket for absurd å sitte midt i stua til svigers og runke. Ikke at det er så jævla sannsynlig at de kommer hjem, men det blir litt som å gjøre noe galt. Forstyrrer hele greia.

Men hva for valg har han? Han trenger så innmari en skikkelig runk, det er faktisk helt nødvendig! 

Rommet til Even? Yes, det er dit han må stikke nå. Der inne har de glid også om han ikke husker feil. Den han litt sånn håpefullt smøyg ned i sidelomma på sekken til Even idet de skulle dra. Og det var kanskje ikke dette han hadde tenkt å bruke den til, men det får duge. En ting er i alle fall sikkert - Even skal så jævlig få igjen for all ertinga og poseringa når de kommer hjem! 

Døra er bare så vidt lukka bak han når Isak river av seg klærne. Det kommer ingen hit, og her inne på rommet kan han trygt kose seg for seg sjøl. Den store tuben med glid er ikke det minste vanskelig å lokalisere, så han fisker den med seg før han synker naken og bredbeint ned i den lille sofaen, den som fremdeles står på samme sted som første gang Isak var her på besøk. 

Han fordeler gliden godt mellom henda, men så orker han egentlig ikke å bruke mer tid på å gå rundt grøten. Pikken ligger allerede spent og hard mot magen, og når han legger hånda rundt den på nytt, må han bite kjevene hardt sammen for ikke å stønne så hele blokka hører. 

Den andre hånda blir liggende slapt i fanget, helt til han kommer på hvor bra det kjennes dra tommelen opp og ned innsiden av låret i små sirkler. Til slutt tillater han seg å legge hodet bakover og lukke øya. Kjenner ekstra godt etter og får med seg hvert drag, hver lille vri på håndleddet. Etter dagevis med lange blikk etter en alt for fin Even, skal han i alle fall gjøre det beste ut av det her. 

Herregud, så digg! Akkurat hva han trenger nå. Isak sprer lårene litt til, har all intensjon om å komme sånn her. Øker tempoet og merker at hoftene faller inn i rytmen. Aner ikke helt hvor lenge han sitter sånn, men på et punkt slutter han å bry seg med å være stille. Han gisper og stønner, puster skarpt inn og er helt på kanten når en dump lyd rett ved får han til å kveppe. 

Noe falt i gulvet, det skjedde maks tre meter unna.. 

Det første han ser når han åpner øya, er kjemiboka liggende den rett innafor døra. Omtåka som han er, tar det litt tid før han kobler. Hæ? Var ikke den på stua? Faktisk må Isak løfte blikket før han skjønner at han blir iakttatt. 

Det er Even som står i døråpninga og stirrer. Isak slipper det han har i hånda idet blikkene deres møtes. Åpner og lukker munnen før han svelger hardt og stirrer tilbake. 

Isak aner ikke hvor lenge han har stått der, men han skjønner at det er en stund, for kinnene har et svakt rosaskjær, øynene er blanke og munnen vidåpen. Den mørke dressbuksa sitter like perfekt som på julaften. Litt strammere, kanskje.  
“Nei, ikke stopp.” Evens stemme er både rusten og andpusten på en gang.  
Mer sier han ikke, blir for opptatt av å kaste av seg dressjakka. Slikker seg sakte rundt munnen før han minsker avstanden mellom dem. Bøyer seg over Isak så fort han er nært nok. Kysser han slurvete og hektisk; mens han lar hånda leke gjennom håret bak i nakken. 

Så blir Isak dratt opp av sofaen og presset mot Even. Så nære at Isak kjenner pikken hans tydelig mot hofta. Hard den også, der under alt for mange lag med stoff. Bare lukta av han så nært treffer Isak med full tyngde. De blir stående sånn en liten stund mens Even klemmer han mot seg, presser seg inntil han. I et forsøk på å få mer, forsøker Isak å ta tak i hånda som Even har lagt på hofta hans, men den smetter unna. 

Even vrir litt på seg. Holder Isak litt unna mens han knepper opp den dressbuksa og lar den deise i gulvet. Så er armen hans rundt Isak igjen mens han manøvrerer seg selv godt inn i sofahjørnet og drar Isak ned og inntil. Lar han bli sittende halvveis på fanget, halvveis mellom bena. Isak forsøker å gripe hånda hans på nytt, vil ha han til å gjøre ferdig det han selv har starta, men Even trekker den nok en gang til seg. Bytter grep og geleider Isaks egen hånd tilbake rundt pikken.  
“Gjør det sjøl,” En hes hvisking i øret, knapt hørbar gjennom all tåka. “Jeg vil se!”  
Selv presser Even seg mot rumpa til Isak, har tatt tak i hoftene hans og møter dem med små, rullende bevegelser. Det er sjukt deilig å sitte sånn her, digg å la seg omslutte av Evens varme, trygge armer.

Han er så klar nå at noen få skikkelige strøk over pikken kommer til å være nok, Isak vet det. Er bare at han vil gi Even litt mer show. Derfor konsentrerer han seg om hodet. Stryker med tommelen over det. Sprer fuktigheten ennå mer. Bruker den til å gni litt ekstra der han kjenner det aller best. Vrir seg litt i Evens armer og ser spørrende opp på han.  
“Kom igjen,” hvisker Even. Varm pust kiler han i øret og over nakken. Så bøyer han seg møter Isaks søkende lepper i et kyss. Vinkelen er litt rar, men det er fint likevel. En nærhet Isak liksom aldri får nok av.

Når han endelig tar skikkelig tak rundt pikken igjen og runker kraftig til han kommer, er det midt i et langtrukkent kyss. Even svelger effektivt lydene, men Isak har null kontroll på hvor de lange, hvite stripene med cum havner. Akkurat nå kunne det ikke bry han mindre. Små skjelvinger brer seg gjennom hele kroppen, og Even holder han hardt mot seg. Gynger i samme takt som han selv, gisper høylytt inn i øret hans. 

Til slutt kollapser han mot brystet til Even. Blir sittende med lukkede øyne og nyte roen som brer seg helt ut i hårrøtter og fingerspisser. Endelig legger Even en hånd på magen hans. Kiler han forsiktig under navlen. Isak nyter det, kunne sittet sånn her for alltid. 

“Fy fader, Isak, du er så jævlig deilig av og til!” utbryter Even til slutt spontant.  
“Av og til?”  
“Mhm.. Spesielt når du sitter naken på rommet mitt og runker.”  
Isak har ikke noe svar, så han presser isteden kinnet mot hånda som stryker han der. 

Tiden går litt fra dem og Isak kunne nesten sovna, men til slutt kommer han på noe.  
“Hva gjør du her, egentlig?”Han løfter litt på hodet, vrir seg og forsøker å fange Evens blikk uten å lykkes.  
“Nei, vi hadde bare glemt en gave, så jeg ble sendt hjem for å hente den.” Armen til Even trekker han tettere inntil seg igjen. 

“Drar du igjen?” Isak klarer ikke helt å holde skuffelsen unna stemmen.  
“Eh ja.. Mulig jeg må det, men..”  
“Men hva?”Isak retter seg ordentlig opp. Frigjør seg og snur seg så han kan se Even skikkelig. Han ser fremdeles hektisk ut, et svakt rosaskjær pryder kinnene hans.  
“Trenger egentlig en dusj først, da..”

Isak smalner øynene, later som han inspiserer Even nøye, veldig klar for å ha han her litt til.  
“Og passe på at jeg får dusja,” sier han til slutt. Han reiser seg og rekker Even hånda. Drar han opp etter seg. “Sorry, ass, du må nok bare si at du måtte hjelpe meg med en eller annen krise eller noe.”  
“Ja.. Det er jo..” Even ser på han med et sløvt blikk. “..nesten litt sant.” Han avslutter med et liksomblunk og et at av de der smilene.  
“Jeg veit,” svarer Isak. “Og vet du hva?”  
“Nei?”  
“Neste jul skal vi så jævlig bo på hotell!”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg har egentlig lovet meg selv å aldri skrive PWP igjen, men så hadde jeg da også hevda at jeg skulle skrive den her.. What to do? Gikk for å skrive, legge ut og håper inderlig at dere lesere synes den er litt ok likevel.  
> Hører gjerne fra dere og blir riktig glad for både kudos, hjerter, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk💚💚


End file.
